witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Folan
|Family = Clan Tuirseach |Profession = Warrior |Abilities = Archery |Eye_color = Blue |Hair_color = Blond |Parents = Ulf |Partner = |Children = |Appears_games = }} Folan was a Skelliger warrior from Clan Tuirseach, and a companion of Hjalmar during the expedition to slay the ice giant Myrhyff. Biography Since childhood, Folan was a friend of both Hjalmar and Cerys, the children of the an Craites' leader, Crach. In , Folan signed on to Hjalmar's crew to slay Myrhyff, the ice giant who had taken over Undvik a year prior, and forced out nearly all of the island's population. Following King Bran's death, this expedition against Myrhyff was Hjalmar's attempt at a heroic deed, one which would allow him to make a claim for Skellige's throne. Thus the warriors who joined the expedition, Folan included, travelled to Undvik. On Undvik, the group encamped and Folan was assigned to night watch. While on duty, he spotted Egnar of Faroe steal Hjalmar's Hornwall horn, which the jarl's son used to drive away sirens. Folan then chased Egnar across the island, all the while shooting the thief with arrows. The pursuit continued through a nekker lair near an abandoned village, and ended when, eventually, Folan caught up with Egnar, who screamed and attracted the attention of some ice trolls from a nearby cave. While Egnar died from injuries inflicted upon him by the arrows, the trolls kidnapped Folan and placed him into a cauldron intending to use him for a stew. Some time later, when Folan was about to be cooked, Geralt of Rivia arrived on Undvik searching for Hjalmar and the missing crew. It is unknown exactly what became of Folan, though it is likely that he was killed and consumed by the ice trolls that kidnapped him. Geralt followed the trail of footsteps and blood left by Folan's pursuit of Egnar, and came upon the cave where Folan was being held. Either by killing the trolls, or solving their riddle, Geralt freed Folan whose skin had turned very red from the heat of the cauldron. Folan then accompanied the witcher on the search for Hjalmar, which eventually led them to the Dorve Ruins. Assuming he did not perish up to that point, Folan helped Hjalmar and Geralt defeat Myrhyff. Later, Folan joined yet another foray organized by Hjalmar an Craite, this time to provide help to Geralt and his friends in battling the Wild Hunt at Kaer Morhen. Associated quests * The Lord of Undvik * The Battle of Kaer Morhen (dependent) Journal entry : Many brave warriors answered Hjalmar's call to join him in reconquering Undvik from the Ice Giant. Among them -Folan, son of Ulf, Hjalmar's frequent comrade in battle and dear childhood friend. Folan, a member of Clan Tuirseach, was a fearless sailor and an unequaled archer, and so did not hesitate to join his dangerous expedition that stood to shower him in glory. : It would have ended horribly for him, however, had the witcher not kept his wits about him and saved him from the clutches of hungry trolls by winning a riddle contest. : Folan proved his skill with a bow by riddling the Ice Giant with arrows during the final fight against the colossus, a deed recounted to this day during Kaer Trolde feasts. ar:فولان pl:Folan ru:Фолан Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 3 characters